God of Light and Goddess of Night
by Mrs.Gotenks
Summary: He is a Malfoy. He was named after Stars. He was named after the Sun. He was named after Light. He is only Dark. She was named after beautiful pure flowers. She was named after the Moon. She was named in Darkness. She is only light. Together they seem impossible. Yet, together they are so right.
1. It was then

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Why must you keep reminding me of my inadequacy? Kidding, but really, I don't own the Harry Potter franchise.

* * *

><p>Scorpius Malfoy was nervous. No, he was absolutely terrified. He had never witness something so frightening as a hat and stool. As his name echoed through the Grand Hall, he trotted towards the battered hat. This hat had paved the future of every wizard that attended Hogwarts. He exhaled, not noticing that he had been holding his breath the whole time. As he sat on the stool and the hat descended unto his head, he panicked for a moment but he did not have the chance to react.<p>

_Ahh, I have been waiting for you. How I longed to see the day the Malfoy lineage return to this seat_

Scorpius looked up at the hat. How did the hat know about him? He sighed. Who did not know about his existence? His father's reputation had offered him numerous opportunities as being headline news for the Daily Prophet. He frowned at the older headlines:

**Malfoy Heir: Is he destined to revolutionize Death Eaters**

**Malfoy Family Outing: 'Young Malfoy has an eye for evil'**

**Malfoy and Potter: The Battle continues in Hogwarts**

_You worry about your family name...Hmmm...where to put you? You have brains, Ravenclaw might suit you well. Ahh I sense alot of bravery in your heart. Interesting. A Malfoy in Gryffindor? Not enough kindness for HufflePuff but what is this? Cunning. Very Cunning. Might we continue the Malfoy tradition? Where to put you?_

Scorpius looked towards the Slytherin table. His eyes grazed the students sitting there and the faces were very familiar. They were either distant relatives or family friends. All except one. At the end of the table sat a brunette hair boy with green eyes. Scorpius knew him. Albus Potter. Albus eyes were locked on the Gryffindor table. Scorpius could see how sad he was and the glint of longing was in the boys eyes. Scorpius felt bad for him. He could not imagine how Albus felt.

_Maybe there is enough kindness in you. I know where you belong. _

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat bellowed. The Grand Hall remained silent as he slid off the chair and headed towards the Slytherin Table. He sat next to Albus Potter. The boy looked at him with a forced smile. Scorpius reached out his hand to him with a genuine smile Albus grinned and shook his hand. It was then Scorpius knew he had made a decision he would never regret.

* * *

><p><strong>8888<strong>

All he wanted to do was disappear. He did not particularly, like the stares that were being generated from his classmates. After spending most of his childhood watching his father brew potions, he had skillfully finished his potion after one attempt. His classmates were still attempting to accurately brew the potion. He could not explain how he managed to finish so quickly. He got so lost in the art of making the potion, he did not realize how swiftly he had finished the task. He could hear the snide remarks about how he had cheated or the ridiculous theories that his father had bribed Professor Victor. He bowed his head and stared at the potion in his cauldron. Despite the sheer perfection of the potion, he felt ashamed. He did not want to put attention on himself. His plan was to lay low and possibly make friends with two or three students. Nothing extreme. Although, it seemed like a stupid idea now. How could he, the heir of the Malfoy Manor, son and grandson of infamous Death Eaters, be invisible?

"Blimey Scorpius, you got it right on your first try. You should see mines. Look like ghoul vomit yeah? How did you do that?" His head shot up to see Albus Potter admiring his potion. He had quite liked the guy but did not speak to him as much. Scorpius felt Albus would not want to be his friend considering their parents had been rivals during their school years.

He spluttered, "I just followed the directions. You have to ensure your measurements are accurate or the potion will be ruined." Albus mouth made a silent O as he realized his mistake. The brown-haired boy gawked a this potion once more.

"That is bloody magnificent. You deserve more than twenty house points for this Scor!" Albus grabbed his items and brought them near Scorpius. He began measuring his ingredients again; he measured them accurately and the look of concentration on his face proved that he was following Scorpius' instructions. It was a few minutes later when Albus gained ten house points for Slytherin for brewing his potion correctly the second time.

"You want to be a Potioneer?" Albus asked.

Scorpius shrugged, "I don't know. I think I want to see what the Magic World has to offer."

Albus flipped through his Potions book and nodded, "I think you're right. We should see what is out there first." Scorpius grinned at Albus and it was then he knew he would always have a friend in Albus Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I am trying something new. Bear with me. <strong>


	2. Light Darkness

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Why must you keep reminding me of my inadequacy? Kidding, but really, I don't own the Harry Potter franchise.**

* * *

><p>He sat at the Slytherin table watching his friend laugh at the letter in his hand. Scorpius noticed the letter was on light green paper. Albus wiped the tears from his eyes before he nudged the letter towards him.<p>

"You don't have to-" he started but Albus kept pushing the letter towards him. He took the letter and a shock of warmth flowed through him. The paper was filled with glitter and orange colored leaves that had been hand drawn. He could smell a pumpkin or cinnamon aroma and it made his mouth water. He had always loved the Harvest Festival and the letter reminded him so much of his favorite holiday. He took in the softness of the paper before he read.

Dear Albie,

I miss you. Home is not the same since you left. I have no one to play games with me after muggle school. It is very

quiet in the house and I have to play tricks on dad to hear the house echo with laughter or shouting again. I heard

you are in Slytherin. Do you like it? Is it as cold and slimey as James said? I don't think it is. Do you think the

Sorting Hat will place me there? I don't think so either. Dad says I'm clever enough to be in Ravenclaw. Are the

Ravenclaws as cool as the Slytherins? I heard you made a friend too. I hope he is cool (but not as amazing as me).

Don't wait too long to owl me Albus. Mommy says I need to practice my writing. Tell your friend "Mischief is never

managed."

Sincerely,

LiLu (Lily Luna)

"What does she mean-"

"It is a symbol of our rebellion. Something our grandfather started and we have changed to suit our situation." Albus answered.

"Why does she want you to tell me this?"

"She thinks because you are my friend, you should help continue the rebellion. Lily's a little rebel, more than James and I." Albus laughed.

Scorpius stared at the letter, "Lily is your?"

"She is my little sister. She is only nine but quite a handful. Dad says she's a lot like mum."

"Wow. It must be nice having siblings." Scorpius kept his eyes locked on the letter. He was envious of his friend. He was an only child. He would never understand the feeling of having younger or older siblings.

"Sometimes. What does it feel like to be an only child?"

Scorpius stared at the ground, and whispered "Lonely".

Albus collected the rest of his letters and smiled, "How about I tell Lily to write to you sometimes."

Scorpius brushed his thumb on the paper, "Yeah, that would be nice." He picked up his letters from his parents and grandparents and headed towards the Slytherin Common Room.

**8888**

* * *

><p>He remember the first time he meets Lily Potter. She was a small girl with fizzy red hair and big beautiful brown eyes. He remembered how calm her eyes were despite how her wild personality and hair. He remembered her green raincoat and boots and her discussion with her mum about wanting a wicked wand much like the Slytherin Girl's wand she had seen earlier. He admired her sparkle and he was entranced by her. However, that was not what made Scorpius Malfoy appreciate her. It was in his second year that she had sent a letter to him. He and Albus were having another stupid argument. Their arguments were infamous for including long period of silent treatments, grunts at each other and utter avoidance. He was hiding from Albus in the Owlery when he got the letter.<p>

Dear Scorpius,

It was nice having you over for the summer break. Mum said she appreciates your help as well.

I hope school is going well. It should be much more entertaining than muggle school. Did you ever learn

Math? It is a horrid creature. Mum says I should be more open-minded but I swear that Math will be the

end of me. Anyways, I heard you and Albus were in some sort of argument. Have you resolved it as yet?

I doubt it. Albus is too stubborn and I think you are just too afraid to say sorry. It is quite simple but I

guess Albus can be a bit difficult (He gets it from mum). Albus told me that he believes you think very

low of yourself-he said something about your self-team or something. I just want you to know that I

did some research on your names. Did you know you were named after a constellation and a Greek guy?

It is so wicked that you are named after the stars and the sun. I am named after a flower and the moon.

I don't know what this means exactly but I know Lilies need sunlight and the moon needs sunlight too.

The stars need the moon and the moon needs the sunlight. It is a circle. When you feel down, just

remember, there is a Lily out there that needs sunlight.

Your friend,

LiLu (Lily Luna).

Scorpius felt his confidence rise. She was right. Someone in this world might need him. Someone might appreciate him. He just had to have faith that one day he will not just be a Malfoy and his best friend will not just be a Potter. One day, it will be so simple.

* * *

><p><strong>I am still in school, so I will have to update when I can. <strong>


	3. Astrological Ink Souls

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Why must you keep reminding me of my inadequacy? Kidding, but really, I don't own the Harry Potter franchise.**

* * *

><p>Third year he watched her walk confidently towards the Sorting Hat. Albus was certain she would a Slytherin but Scorpius knew she could be nothing else but a Gryffindor. It was in her blood. As she sat on the stool, he could not help but think back to when he had experienced his sorting. He was nervous. Nervous of his future, his reputation, about being a failure and other ridiculous things that he knew were not a concern for Lily Potter. LiLu, as she was affectionately called, had the biggest smile on her face. When the hat descended onto her wild frizzy hair, she grinned. The room was quiet. He could hear the whispers of possible outcomes for Lily's sorting and he could see the glimmer in Albus' eyes as he stared towards his sister.<p>

"I don't think she is going to be one of us, Scor." Albus murmured. Scorpius looked at Lily. She was deep in thought and he could only believe that she and the hat were having a discussion.

"No, I don't think so either Al. Lily may be cunning but she has a big heart and a lot of courage."

He noticed Lily smiling once more and it was in that moment the Sorting Hat shouted something none of them had expected. Lily jumped off the stool and headed towards her House table. Lily Luna Potter was the first to be sorted into Ravenclaw. The only one of her family to do so. Not even Rose had managed to accomplish such a goal. Scorpius stared incredulously at her. She shook hands with a Ravenclaw prefect who seemed quite please with Lily's presence.

"Bloody Hell, Lily's managed to do the unexpected. Grand-mum was convinced Rose would be the only person suitable for Ravenclaw and now Lily's gone and proved her wrong." Albus gaped.

"This should not surprise us. Lily is cunning but I think we underestimated her intelligence. The hat would not place her there without thinking she had the brains or the ability to fit in. Maybe we will witness the extent of her potential." Scorpius explained. How could he have missed her intelligence? Her cleverness was always expressed through practical jokes or pranks but they were clever nonetheless.

"I guess you're right. Dad will never believe our LilLu is a Ravenclaw. He was convinced she would be in Slytherin."Albus shook his head. Scorpius stared back at the vibrant young girl. She was chatting with one of her house members and from the girl's expression he could tell Lily had bewitched her much like she did everyone she met. Much like how she had bewitched him.

8888

* * *

><p>He hated mail day. Well, he hated it this year. There were no more adorable letters from Lily as she was now a student at Hogwarts. He was happy that she was finally a student but he could help being a little selfish. It was horrible watching his friends and housemates open their mails with treats, letters of love and holiday plans. His letters were formal and although his mother tried to make them warm, he could not help but notice the difference in her and Lily's letters. Even though Lily was currently at Hogwarts, Albus' letters remained sweet and full of love. He was envious. His parents and grand-parents only ever inquired about his performance in school. Ever other letter his mum would mention how much she missed him but the letter remained empty or void of emotions. A common trait in the Malfoy family. He hated it. He hated that after receiving a slice of heaven, he had to be satisfied with bland left overs. He was about to leave the Slytherin table when he saw the blue envelope under his parents' letters. It was addressed to him and he quickly opened the envelope. It read:<p>

Dear Scorpius,

Being here at Hogwarts is strange. I know I spent most of my life crying to attend but now that I am a student

I can not help feeling a little sad that I have closed one chapter of my life and entered another. It is nothing like

everybody says it is because it is so much better. I think that is what the Hat meant when he said I was destined

to experience and do great things. Speaking of the Hat, I wanted to tell someone about my sorting. The Hat had told

me that I was fit for only two houses: Slytherin and Ravenclaw. He said Slytherin would provide me so much insight

on my abilities and Ravenclaw would increase those abilities. He told me to choose and I thought about you and

Albus. I wanted to be in a place that would make me beneficial to you and Al. I thought Slytherin would be the ideal place

but the hat told me that I would not be of any help to the two of you in Slytherin. He said Ravenclaw would provide me

with so much more. The moment the hat said Ravenclaw, I knew it was the right decision. Of what purpose would I

serve being in Slytherin? To be an annoying little sister to you and Al? To be tortured by your over-protectiveness?

To lose out on the opportunity of an identity? To ruin you and Al's friendship? I know you both care but I also know that

you do not need me because you have each other. I am writing this letter to you because I do not want you to stop

writing me. You can trust me. You can confide in me. I want to trust you too. I do trust you. Just keep writing

and I will never stop sending letters. We are ink-souls.

Sincerely,

LiLu

The flower needs the sun. The moon needs the sun. The sun and the stars are one. It's our circle.

Scorpius turned and stared at the petite girl laughing with her friends. He could not have been more grateful for knowing her. He needed her letters. They gave him hope. They made him feel apart of the family.

"What you got there, Scor?" Albus inquired. Scorpius placed the letter back into the envelope. He had every intention of placing it in his trunk and storing it with the others she had sent him in the past two years.

He laughed, "Just a letter from my astrological ink soul." Albus looked puzzled but seemed to shrug it off. Scorpius could not help but disagree with Lily. The moon did not need the sun. The sun needed the moon even though the sun would never admit it.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I have to go get some homework done before I fail this assignment. Sigh, back to this college life of mines.<strong>


	4. Drifting Moon and Stable Sun

**Disclaimer: Nope. I still don't own one of the greatest franchise in the world. Harry Potter is not mines, unfortunately.**

* * *

><p>In his fourth year, he remembered staring at her in awe. The new school year had begun and the halls were alive with the news of Lily Luna Potter. She had gotten top of her year. Albus had not stopped proclaiming to the whole table that she was his sister. Although, her success was not what made him so astonished. No, it was the fact that Lily seemed unfazed by this accomplishment. She had blushed and took her seat next to a Ravenclaw girl who had eyes the shade of silver. She had alabaster hair which complimented her light complexion. She was short like Lily but she was much more reserved. Scorpius could not remember her name; it was Gabrielle or Jasmine or something of the sorts. He knew Lily hung out with her occasionally.<p>

He was about to go get some work done for his Potions assignment when he glimpsed her by a study table. She was concentrated on the textbook in front of her.

"Don't strain your eyes too much Lilu." he joked. Her head shot up from the book. A smile graced her face and he returned the gesture.

"Scorpius, I meant to speak with you earlier but-"

"The scene at breakfast. I understand." he interjected. She blushed slightly and he almost felt bad for interrupting her.

"Do you want to join me?" she inquired and he took a seat next to her. He noticed the work on her desk. She was attempting third year topics.

"Are you-"

"Yes. I have been doing advance work since Professor Durkins recommended it last term. I haven't told anyone as yet."

Scorpius stared at her in awe. He would have never expected Lily Luna Potter to be the intellectual type. He knew their was a reason why she was placed in Ravenclaw but he had not realized it was because she was insanely brilliant. Not the girl that put buggers on his broom a few summer ago.

"That is amazing Lily. I am really proud of you."

Lily beamed, "Yeah but it is nothing to your record-breaking grades. I have heard the rumors."

Scorpius smirked, "A gentlemen never shares his secrets."

Lily rolled her eyes, "Yes, but what do stars and suns do?"

Scorpius thought about it for a moment. She had made a valid point. He smiled at her. Her big beautiful brown eyes trailed his face for answers and he found himself blurting out his answer.

"They leave them for the world to see. For observers to interpret. Nothing is kept secret but everything is sacred."

Scorpius tilted his head and watched as she nodded her head in agreement. She turned the page in her book and they allowed the silence to consume them. He enjoyed it.

**8888**

* * *

><p>Fourth year was easy. It was his fifth year that brought challenges. He was preparing to take his OWLS, he was going through puberty and his family was pressuring him to do well. He spent most of his time in the library studying with Albus or on the Quidditch field for practice. He was exhausted. It did not help that Albus' cousin Rose saw him as competition. He had spent so many days ensuring she could not catch up to him. He studied harder. He pushed more in class. He got involved. He was giving a little extra. Yet, this was not the challenging part of his life. No, school was simple. It was therapeutic. It was the element of growing up; girls. He could not wrap his mind around the concept of the female anatomy. Their minds, their behavioural patterns confused him. He sighed.<p>

"You okay mate?" Albus asked looking up from his Defense Against the Dark Arts textbook. Scorpius wanted to say nothing. He wanted to say that he was fine but he knew Albus would see right through his lie.

"I don't know if I should speak to you about it. She is your sister."

Albus laughed, "Lily is mad at you isn't she?"

Scorpius froze, "How did you know?"

Albus wiped the tears from his eyes and controlled his laughter. Scorpius watched his friend look around the room before turning to him.

"I told you Lily is spirited didn't I?" Albus whispered. Scorpius nodded.

"She is a lot like mum. She gets angry quickly. Her spirit is as fierce as that hair of hers."

"Well, what do you think I should do?"

Albus shrugged, "Do nothing. Lily is spirited but she is not weak. Let her come to you. You get burn less that way."

Scorpius gulped but he nodded. He did not want to anger Lily. She was a little sister to him. He loved her letters. He loved speaking to her.

"What exactly did you do?" Albus inquired.

Scorpius shrugged, "I don't know. Last week we were discussing Ravenclaw's Beater, you know the one that James has a crush on and she just stormed off from our conversation."

Albus stared at him, knots forming on his forehead. He pondered for a few moments before muttering, "Weird."

Scorpius agreed. It was not typical behaviour of Lily Potter. She was usually very rationale. He had admired that about her. He tried to place Lily to the back of his head and continue studying but he could not stop doodling the sun and the moon on his textbook.

He did not approach Lily. He had left her to her thoughts like Albus had advised and he was about to crack. He wanted to speak to her and tell her that their argument was stupid but he held himself back. He dived deeper into his books and extra study and class sessions. It was not until he was relaxing on his bed reading another pathetic story of his family in the Daily Prophet did he realize the note on his trunk. The note was light blue. He knew it was her. He could smell the aroma of the Harvest and it warmed his heart. She always made him feel like he was home. He opened the note and read. It was only a few sentences but they were perfect.

Dear Sun,

The Moon was foolish to think she could function without her life source.

She was an idiot to believe she would shine as bright. Forgive her. She is

young, blossoming each day and each night. Thank you for giving her

the space she need to realize how much she misses the rays of light.

She will shine brighter. She will reflect better. For she needs the sun

and she hopes he needs her too.

Love,

The Drifting Moon

He grabbed a piece of parchment and his quill and began writing,

Dear Moon,

You are anything but selfish and I do not doubt your intelligence.

You are bright. You are blossoming and I am afraid it is not because

of me. You shine not because I do, but because you cannot hid your

light. You will shine brighter because you cannot stop your nature.

The sun only cheers the moon on. He does not nurture the moon.

Be assured, I never stop searching for my moon.

Love,

Your Stable Sun

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, still no romance yet. It takes time to build such a delicate relationship. Be patient. <strong>


	5. Missing Everything

_**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I own the plot but the characters, the world in which they abide and the terminology used is not mines. J.K Rowling is the owner. I own nothing. :(**_

* * *

><p>In his sixth year, he fell in love. He was leaving the Slytherin Common Room when he saw her. She, with her shimmering, beautiful, bright, blue eyes and blonde hair, took his breath away. She was tall, with gorgeous slender features; thin pink lips, straight nose, flawless skin and almond shaped eyes. She was poise much like most pure blood girls. She was the daughter to Ingrid and Julian Fanglesnoff. Her parents were important people in the Wizarding Society. He could not recall her parents' occupation but Scorpius briefly remembered his father mentioning her father being an ambassador of some sorts. Beyond her beauty, she was everything his family had wanted for him. This was the main reason why he wasted little time in finding out everything about her, particularly her name. Emilia Fanglesnoof was apparently Slytherin's most popular girl. He had not noticed since he spent so much time through the years, in his books, doing extra classes, spending tie with his friends.<p>

He remembered Albus had laughed at him when he told him of is infatuation with Emilia. Albus told him he was just caught up in her beauty. Scorpius denied it. He knew Emilia was the girl for him which is why he had asked her to accompany him to Hogsmeade the next day. It was a beautiful day. They spent most of the day at the Three Broomsticks, only leaving to go to Honeydukes Sweetshop to buy Emilia's favorite candy, Peppermint Toads. It was a warm day filled with silent smiles, warm brushes against each other and when he had walked her back to the Common room she placed a kiss to his cold cheek. His hand lingered on the spot where her cold lips had touched. It was in that moment he fell completely and hopelessly in love with Emilia Fanglesnoof.

He probably loved her more each day after their first date. He was lost in her eyes the first time they kissed. He was lost in her hair the first time he walked her to class. He was intoxicated with her scent the first time they snogged. He lost all control of his heart when she smiled the first time he told her she was beautiful.

When he had introduced her to his parents, he was shocked. He had invited her over to dinner during the Winter holidays; the typical Malfoy dinner. At least, he had assumed it was the typical Malfoy dinner. He did not know what changed the atmosphere but thirty minutes into the dinner his father and grandfather had scowls on their faces as if they had witness something unpleasant. He could not remember what was said as his eyes were locked on his beautiful Emilia. He did not notice that he had a smile fixed on his face either. All that mattered was that she was there sitting next to him, her fingers entwined with his. It took his grandfathers grunts and the sound of his chair scrapping against the floor. His eyes diverted in the direction of the sound.

"Get this girl out of our home, Scorpius. Ensure she does not return." His grandfather growled before leaving the table. His grandmother shook her head and stared at Emilia in disgust.

"How dare you bring such a disgusting creature in our home, Scorpius." She scurried behind her husband and Scorpius stared at is girlfriend and then to his parents who were glaring at his girlfriend. For a moment he could not process anything. Finally, he heard himself ask, "What just happened?"

For the rest of the holidays, he stayed with Albus and his family. He and their close friend, Tristan Flint usually spent a week with the Potters. Tristan Flint was an usual soul except unlike Albus, he could relate to Flint's parental background history. Yet, Al did not care about trivial stuff like their parents and grandparents being ex-Death Eaters or being bloody prejudiced idiots. No, Al was more of personality person. It was obvious in the type of girls he chose. They were not all pretty but what they lacked in beauty, they made up for in personality. There was not one of Al's girlfriends he despised. They were always really cool and accepting of him and his friendship with Al.

They were sitting out on the lawn by the Burrow discussing his dinner incident. There were few things he did not share with Al and Tristan. He was about to explain his ignorance about the incident when Albus began laughing.

"You never listen Scor. You are blinded by her beauty."

Tristan smirked, "Bloody whipped, that what he is."

"Sod of, tosser." Scorpius shoved Tristan.

Albus grinned, "No, honestly Scor, you act like a complete wanker when she's around."

"I don't understand what your problem is with her. She is absolutely brilliant."

"You never listen when she's speaking. It's almost as if she's shagged all the senses out of you." Tristan attempted to knock his forehead with his knuckles but he dodged them.

He was about to respond when he heard a voice calling Albus to the house. His friend sprung from the ground and headed towards the house but not before muttering that he would return shortly. Scorpius sighed.

"What sort of things does Lia-I mean Emilia say exactly?"

Tristan frowned, "Lots of nasty remarks, Scorpius. She likes to speak about our family's involvement with Voldemort and how our families were pathetic and weak. She considers herself one of the few pure bloods. She's got a twisted mind, that girl."

"Rubbish! Lia would never say-"

"Well what do you think made your family angry? Open your eyes, you nutter" Tristan growled. Scorpius' fist were clenched and he was ready to punch Tristan for making such horrible accusations towards his girlfriend. He was so angry he did not hear the footsteps approaching them.

"Oi! Grandmum wants to know if any of you want some snacks before dinner?" Scorpius' head snapped towards Lily Potter. She had grown up from the little girl he remembered. She was thirteen years old, nearly fourteen. She was in the prime of puberty. Her face was covered in pimples, she was awkward from the changes her body was obviously undergoing and her teeth were wrapped up with mental; something she referred to has braces. Teenage-hood was not good to her and Scorpius almost felt sorry for the poor girl. Despite her appearance, Lily was intelligent. She was a fourth year mastering fifth year work. She did not stop studying and nor did she stop reaching for something better, greater and more challenging. He admired her for perseverance.

"Yes. Tell Gran thank you for me Lily." Tristan replied. Lily nodded to him. She turned to Scorpius and frowned. She walked away from them not once did she look back. Her attitude towards him was one he did not understand. Everything was good until one day she had shouted at him for being an idiot. He had caught her soft punches in his hands and his heart almost broke when she shouted that she did not care anymore. Her tears were dripping on his clothes and he held for a few minutes. She cried and not once did he ask he why. He regretted it. Now, she said nothing to him. She just looked at him and frowned. When he had inquired about it to Albus, Al had said she just needed time but Albus was clueless as to why she was acting the way she did. It was almost four months and she had yet to say anything to him.

"Hey Tristan?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Do you know why Lily has been acting strange towards me lately?"

Tristan gawked at him, "You can't be serious. How much of a wanker are you, Scorpius?"

Scorpius growled, "Just answer the bloody question Tristan!"

Tristan shrugged, "She's a girl Scorpius. Emotional lot, they are. Besides, she's a teenager. Her emotions are all in shambles."

Scorpius stared up at the spot Lily had been standing in moments ago. He listened to the wind howled and he ignored his friend muttering,

"Bloody idiot, how daft can you be?"

What was he missing? What was he not seeing?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yay! Finally got this chapter out. Sigh, it is a little too early for romance. Scorpius is too busy with this own life to realize that Lily exists outside of being Albus' sister. I want this realization to occur when Lily is much more independent. I don't know when this will be but I am thinking somewhere between her sixth and seventh year. Be patient!<strong>_


	6. Separate Universes

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Harry Potter! I am innocent! Innocent I tell ya! No, really, I am.**

* * *

><p>They never tell you how it feels. They tell you about love. They exclaim about how great it feels to have someone that understands you, respects you and listens to you recall the events of your day despite how dull it may have been. No, they do not tell you about the sharp pain in your heart that nags you as you breathe. Or the ache of your body where their presence was felt. No, they exclude the details of the tears he held back when he saw her kissing a seventh year. They forgot to mention the anger. The anger competes with the pain and truthfully, he could not decide which hurts more. He heard about heart break but they were nothing to his pain. Those heartbreaks were like picks to finger and this was like his heart being stabbed by millions of needles at once. He said nothing for three months. When the summer came around, he hung out with Al. Despite Al's dislike for Emilia, not once did he say anything against her. He respected Albus for being so considerate. Everybody else just gloated and chanted the words, "We told you so!" until his ears bled from hearing it. No, people knew nothing about heartbreak. If they did, what exactly was he experiencing?<p>

They never mentioned the embarrassment either. They mocked him for being an utter twit for falling in love with a girl that did not care about him. For two days he hid away only ever leaving his bed to go to class. His grandfather would probably call him a nesh whimp for hiding and it was this thought that made him endure the whispers, giggles and taunts. Albus and Tristan remained at his side even when he did not want to speak about it. They knew it was best that he did not. He could not bring himself to eat. In fact, the only thing he had the energy to do was to plot revenge against Emilia. He did not have one idea until he saw Vivian Wadstor. She was a gorgeous brunette. She wore her hair in a high ponytail which showed off her gorgeous cheek bones. She had a radiant smile and she glided in the halls. She was everything Emilia wanted to be. Vivian was popular. Probably more so than Emilia. She was a Gryffindor and the best friend of Rose Weasley. This was his only obstacle. Rose Weasley was not the innocent girl many thought her to be. She was cunning, smart and a big flirt. She would see right through his plan. However, Rose Weasley had a weakness. Tristan Flint.

It took only a few days to get his plan into action. He had used Flint to keep Rose busy while he chat up Vivian. Interestingly, it took less attempts than he thought to get into her knickers. She had fancied him since fifth year and did not think she had any chance with him since he seemed to be in love with Emilia. He swallowed the disgust from the mentioning of her name and he drowned his sorrows into shagging Vivian. When Emilia found out, he took pleasure in seeing her face red with anger and the image of her about to explode. His reputation increased and yet it brought him little joy. Emilia's reaction did little to satisfy him. Shagging Vivian did not ease the pain either but it made him feel numb. The days when Vivian could not null the pain, he ran to the Owlery and cried silently. He was there on the last day of his sixth year. He was contemplating ending things with Vivian when Lily walked inside. He dried his eyes immediately and watched the youngest Potter stare out at the sky. She was such a bony little girl and not much of a beauty either. He thought about how unlucky she was, being the only girl in her year that still looked like a first year. She was also the only fourth year girl to not attend the Harvest Festival Ball. No one invited her and although many thought James and Albus threatened them from ever asking their sister out on date, he was convinced it had more to do with how she looked. She was brilliant despite her misfortune in looks. Professor Victor admired the witch's potion skills and on many occasions he saw her in the Potion's classroom brewing with him.

She sat down on the Owlery, choosing the area not covered in owl feces, and she hugged her legs tight to her chest. She closed her eyes and for a few seconds he just stared at her. It was not until he noticed her mouth quivering did he realize she was crying. The tears streamed down her cheek and the trail remained on her face almost as if the tears had burned her skin. She opened her mouth a little wider and a loud sob came out. He had an urge to comfort her but he held back. How could he? She did not need his comfort. She just needed this moment. He heard her mumble a few words but she just kept crying. Her right hand grabbed her left-side of her chest. She gripped it almost as if the pain was stemming from there. She rocked herself back and forth.

"Let it stop! I don't know how much more I can take!" she cried. He inhaled sharply. What was wrong with her? What pain was she enduring? He wanted to save her but how could he do that? She would be angry at him if she knew he was there watching her in her vulnerable state.

"I don't want to feel. I don't want to feel anymore." she whispered loud enough for him to hear. She rocked herself for a few minutes, the tears stop streaming. She wiped the moisture off her face and stood up. She stared up at the sky before leaving. In that moment, he forgot about his pain. When he left the Owlery that night, he silenced his heart and he was certain Lily had done the same.

**8888**

* * *

><p>In his seventh year, he barely cared. He was awarded Head Boy position while Al was given the opportunity to be Slytherin Quidditch Captain. He still did not understand why they chose him. He was unfit to be Head Boy but he would rather cut his tongue than to deny his family the privilege to brag about his success. He barely remembered doing anything remotely fun during that year. He was so focused on his N.E.W.T's, his career choice, Quidditch practice and his Head Boy duties that he rarely spent time with Vivian. Eventually he caught her cheating on him with Ralph Chepshaw. He thought it would have stung seeing them in the closet eating each other's face but instead he felt nothing. He walked away from the closet and he did not bother to say anything to her again.<p>

He remembered receiving his letter from the Ministry of Magic during the winter holidays. His family was having dinner when the letter was delivered on the table.

"Scorpius, are you going to open the letter?" Narcissa Malfoy inquired. His grandmother was an exceptionally beautiful woman. Even in her old age, her icy blue eyes were as beautiful as they were in old photos of her. Her pale skin and blonde hair were just as lovely and he thought about Emilia. She shared so many similar features as his grand-mother. He waited for the ache but nothing came. Nothing ever came. He stopped feeling that night in the Owlery. He did not care to feel either. He picked up the letter and read it.

"Well, what does it say, Scorpius? his mother said after a long pause. He stared up at her. Her warm blue eyes, so unlike his grand-mother's, piercing his gray ones. She seemed impatient. He placed the letter back into the envelope.

"Well, son?" His father probed.

He cleared his throat, "I have been offered a job."

His mother smiled, "Which one?"

"It's a bit complicated."

His grand-father grunted, "What is so complicated about a job title, Scorpius?"

Scorpius frowned, "Well, I was offered the opportunity to train under Harry Potter."

Draco choked, "What?"

"That sounds lovely dear." Astoria gave her husband a glare before smiling at her son.

"You are going to be an Auror?" His grand-mother asked.

He shook his head, "Not really."

"Blimey Son, what in heaven did that letter tell you?" Draco exclaimed.

Scorpius sighed, "I am being offered the opportunity to train under Mr. Potter if I make the required N.E.W.T grades. Mr. Potter is looking for a successor-"

"Is he retiring?" Lucius interrupted.

"No. I mean he will eventually but he's not retiring at the moment."

"So why does he need a successor?" His mother stabbed her fork into her meal. He knew she was thinking this was another trick towards their family.

"I'm not certain. However, the job is not limited to being a successor. He is offering me his seat on the Wizengamot."

"That is truly amazing, Scorpius." His grand-mother beamed.

"Why is he not giving the opportunity to his sons?" Draco frowned.

Scorpius shrugged, "James is heading his own Quidditch team, Albus is planning on becoming an Unspeakable or a journalist, not quite certain what he has decided."

"What about Weas-I mean Ron's daughter?"

"Probably following her mum."

"What about-"

"Bloody hell Draco, leave it alone. Harry chose Scorpius. Just be happy for our son!" The table went quiet. It was not until ten minutes of silence did his grand-mother start a conversation about the new bill being passed did the table seem lively again. He held on to the letter. He was looking forward to training under his best friend's father. This anxious feeling was something he had not felt in years.

8888

* * *

><p>He could not believe he had spent his last day at Hogwarts. Seven years. He had spent seven years in that place. Seven years he would hold on to for the rest of his life. He was unpacking his trunk for the last time. All the items in his trunk were like memorabilia of his time in Hogwarts. As he was about to move his Slytherin sweaters he came across a letter. It was folded neatly. His hands grazed the dark green paper and a bolt of warmness shot through him. It was a familiar sensation. He took in the warmness and soaked in the naturalness of it. He opened the letter and immediately he smiled. His astrological ink soul had written him a letter. It was her first in years.<p>

Dear Scorpius,

I know it has been a long time since I've written to you or spoken to you for that matter but I just wanted

to let you know that I am proud of you. Dad told me the news. I have to say, this is the first time in a long time I

think my dad made a good decision. You deserve it and there is no doubt in my mind you are going to make an

amazing Auror.

Before I end this letter, I want you to know that you are not a horrible person Scorpius. You do not have to be

one either. You can be anything. You are an amazingly talented person. Do not let anyone take away your light. This

is my last letter to you. We were wrong a few years ago. We do not need each other. We are not of the same universe.

The sun exists in a realm different from that of the moon. We have our own universes. But maybe one day, our universes

may pass by each other. When they do, I will be right there with a warm 'Hello'.

Sincerely,

Lily

He smiled at the letter. He went to the bottom of the trunk and pulled out a folder. He added the letter to the rest of the letters she had sent him. He placed the folder on his bookshelf. It was labelled 'From: The Moon'. He was always envious of the warmth that family had. Every time he thought about Lily's letters they provided him with this warm feeling. It was a feeling he did not want to let go. This was the reason he collected her letters. He wanted to store her warmth so that he could always go to it when he was feeling down. Although he was a bit sad from her not writing to him anymore, he knew she was right. He needed to explore his own universe and so did she. He wished her the best.

* * *

><p><strong>Sigh, this took awhile to write. I am so sleepy. I'm suppose to be on midterm break but I have so much assignments to complete. I will try to update this week. No promises.<strong>


	7. Career Paths

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling, owns Harry Potter. I am just a broke college student procrastinating instead of doing her assignments.**

* * *

><p>His first day training with Mr. Potter was a day he would never forget. He had arrived to work thirty minutes early. He spent those thirty minutes staring and speaking to old portraits of deceased yet significant Aurors of the past. Most of them recommended that he be prepared for the unexpected. He was so engrossed with taking the atmosphere in that he did not hear when Mr. Potter came inside the room.<p>

"I hope these old fools are not changing your mind about this field, Scorpius." Scorpius spun around and met the presence of his best friend's father. Mr. Potter was dressed in his usual khaki pants, a blue button up shirt, and some regular loafers. Mr. Potter was a simple man,preferring his own clothes over the atrocious uniform designated for the Auror Department. He did not pay attention to trends and styles, not to say he did not look professional. He always did in fact. He was professional but comfortable; which was why Scorpius had chosen a similar outfit. Save, he wore a green button up shirt.

"No, Sir. I don't think my own mother could change my mind."

Harry smirked, "How many times has she tried?"

Scorpius grinned, "Numerous times over the summer and about twice this morning."

"I don't think Astoria is ready for her baby to grow up just yet." Harry teased.

Scorpius cringed, "I know. The disadvantage of being the only child."

Harry shook his head, "It is more than just that. You kids just grow up too quickly."

"Really? I thought I would never grow up."

"You do. Today I saw Lily off. I remember sending James off and now it is just my Lily. I took a good look at her today. She's fifteen almost sixteen. I remember the first time I held in my arms. Such a fragile little thing." Scorpius noticed Harry stared towards the chair. His eyes locked on it but Scorpius knew he was miles away.

"Anyways, enough of my babbling. Let's get you set up."

Mr. Potter had led him towards a room filled with files. The room had numerous large file drawers. Each file drawer restricted for a specific type of crime. In each drawer, there were files on the various cases. The drawer was organized neatly; the solved, unsolved, or closed cases were separated. He stared in awe at the room and Harry informed him that for the next few months he would be spending time reading about the cases. He was directed to pay close attention to the strategies used on the cases and to notify him if he found anything unusual or questionable. Along with his studies, he was directed to spend time in Auror training with the other Auror trainees as well as attend the Wizengamot meetings. He was a busy trainee and he expected nothing less as the future successor of Mr. Potter.

His first month he spent a lot of time in the file room. He did not need to spend a lot of time for Auror Training as the courses were held in the night. They were teaching them defense spells, ones he had not learned in Hogwarts. The spells were fairly simple and he gained a sense of pride in accomplishing them every class session. It was the file room that made him think critically. Occasionally, he was questioning Harry or Drew Sartten (a very experienced Auror and friend of Mr. Potter) about the spells used for a specific case. Everyday, he learned something new. His eyes would widen at the stories they would tell him and sometimes Drew would allow him see his memory of a case he worked on. He was in awe. How could he not be? These people were amazing. He would stare at them and hope in a few years he would as amazing.

By the end of his first year of Auror training, he was eager to start his advance practical courses. His second year, Mr. Potter had lessen his time in the file room as his courses for Auror training increased. He began learning Concealment and Disguise, Stealth and Tracking and he began his advance Charms classes. The first day, they taught them how to use the Memory Charm. He was so excited to learn that he almost got himself in trouble with another trainee. Although his courses were exciting, he enjoyed his time in the file room. He would not admit it but his enjoyment had a lot to do with hanging out with Mr. Potter. The man was wise and he spent many days asking him for advice. He remembered the day he returned to work after the Christmas Holidays.

"Harry, where exactly do you want me to put-" Scorpius paused when he noticed Mr. Potter staring at the photo on his desk. Scorpius knew that photo well. The photo was of Lily Potter. Mr. Potter had photos of each of his children but the photo of Lily as a little girl was Mr. Potter's favorite. Scorpius kept tabs on how many times Mr. Potter stared at it during the day. He figured out that Mr. Potter and Lily were in some quarrel. He could not pinpoint the reason but he knew Mr. Potter was losing.

"She takes after her mother." Scorpius felt an explanation about to begin so he took a seat. He clutched tightly to the file in his hands and gave the man his undivided attention.

"Stubborn, that girl. Do you know when she was six, she gave me the silent treatment for a week because I broke a promise to her. I had promised to take her to the zoo and I got caught up in work that day. I took a day off a week later and took her. She cried when it was time to leave. She wanted to stay and stare at the snakes." He laughed. Scorpius picked up a hint of pain in his laughter.

Harry looked up at him, "Now, she's sixteen and not speaking to me. Save, this time I don't know what to do." Scorpius swallowed the saliva stuck in his throat. He sympathized with Mr. Potter. He knew how much Harry loved Lily.

"Why is she not speaking to you, if you don't mind I asking?"

Harry sighed, "She is throwing a tantrum because I refuse to let her boyfriend spend the holidays with her. She ranted about me being a chauvinistic arse and how James and Albus were allowed to invite their significant others." Scorpius saw the point Lily was making but he also could relate to Mr. Potter.

"Lily has a boyfriend?" he blurted.

Harry frowned, "Why is that hard to believe?"

Scorpius shook his head and waved his hands instantaneously, "No, it's not that. No. It's just I remember her as a little fifth year. Hard to believe so much time has passed."

Harry nodded, "Agreed." Mr. Potter sighed once more and his saddened expression reminded him of himself a few years ago.

"Mr. Potter, your son gave me some good advice about your daughter a few years back. He told me, "Do nothing. Lily is spirited and stubborn at times but she is not weak. Let her come to you. You get burn less that way."

Harry smiled, "I told him that about his mother when he was younger. I guess he realized it worked on his sister as well."

Scorpius shrugged, "Al is pretty observant. I guess that is why he's doing so well as a journalist for the Daily Prophet."

"You're a smart kid, Scorpius." Scorpius just smirked at Mr. Potter. He was concealing the pride he felt from hearing Mr. Potter compliment him.

**8888**

* * *

><p>By the end of his second year, he had moved out of Malfoy Manor and was living in a three bedroom flat with Al and Tristan. They had waited until Scorpius' twentieth birthday to move out of their respective homes. They were all excited to be on their own, to be responsible adults. However, their parents were not to keen on the idea and had requested that every Sunday they spend dinner at home. Scorpius thought it was a small price to pay for freedom. Albus did not mind either but Tristan grumbled every Sunday about spending dinner with his family.<p>

"My brother is an absolute wanker. If I have to listen to him bad mouth me to my parents again, I swear I will shove a sock up that big trap of his." Tristan complained. Scorpius just smiled and resumed tying his necktie. He did not mind his family dinners. He had grown quite fond of them. When he was younger, he dreaded them because he could not relate to his family. Since joining the working force, he could laugh, inform, complain, and criticize along with his family. He almost felt warmth at the dinner table. His eyes darted to the folder on his newly assembled bookcase. He wondered what job Lily had chosen. She had graduated a few months ago. As he was about to question Al about Lily, his thoughts were interrupted.

"Honestly Tristan, just punch the twat and stop complaining." Al stated obviously annoyed at Tristan's constant complaining. Scorpius stifled a smile and tucked his dress shirt into his pants. Tristan ignored Albus' comment and resumed his rant. Scorpius grabbed his coat.

"Enjoy your dinners, mates."

Albus nodded but Tristan commented, "Easy for you to say, you're an only child." Scorpius waved to Tristan and left the flat. He apparated to the corner near the Manor. He walked to the house and opened the door. His mother expected his arrival and he was glad his grand-father had not follow through his threat of sealing him out the Manor. Although, he was not certain his grand-father could do such a thing since the Manor is under the ownership of his father who would be giving it to him the day he gives birth to his first heir. It was Malfoy tradition. He smiled when he heard his mother's humming. She was probably fixing the centerpiece for the dinner table. She had gotten extremely happier over the past few months. Apparently, Greengrass and Malfoy Memorial (Usually called G & M Memorial), the hospital his mother founded, had taken on Healers in training. His mother, had hand-picked one special candidate to train under her. Scorpius knew that this was an honour above all honours as his mother never trained Healers. For months she refused to identify her star pupil but rather pranced around the Manor with a big smile on her face. He entered the Dining room and smiled at his beaming mother.

"Hello, mum." Astoria gracefully met him and pecked his forehead like she use to when he was a little boy. She dusted his dress shirt and then sighed contentedly.

"You look handsome."

He smirked, "You look happy."

Her smile grew wider, "Stop that now. We will discuss this during dinner. Go take a seat. Food will be served soon." His mother disappeared into the kitchen. He assumed she was telling the house elves to prepare to serve the appetizers. He took his regular seat; the one opposite his mother's but next to his grand mother's. In a few minutes, the Malfoy Dinner table was filled with the rest of the surviving members. Immediately, the conversation began and Scorpius took joy in listening to his father's stories about his job at the Ministry of Magic and Scorpius loved to share his stories as well. It was in these moments he felt like their family was exactly that, a family. He had spent so much time staring at his family conversing like normal people, that he missed his mother's introduction about the trainees at the hospital.

"-absolutely amazing, she is. Brilliant girl."

"Who is?" he blurted.

His mother beamed, "My new prodigy. She is absolutely amazing. She'll be a wonderful Healer, that girl."

"Tori, will you just tell us the girl's name?" Draco sighed. His mother glared at his father, who blushed in embarrassment.

"I am so excited. I've been keeping it this long because she has just notified her parents about her opportunity this morning. They were ecstatic for her. The poor girl thought they would be disappointed that she didn't want to be a Potioneer. I told her they would swell with pride knowing what she has obtained at such a young age."

"Tori-" Draco groaned.

"Fine. I am delighted to announce that I have taken under my tutelage, Lily Potter."

Scorpius heard his fork drop, "Lily? Lily Potter? As in lean, bony Lily? Wild red hair Lily? Braces in her mouth Lily? Harry's Daughter?"

Tori frowned, "What in heavens are you mumbling about Scorpius? Lily is not bony. She is quite fit for a young lady. Her hair is not wild either and what is this about braces? Lily Potter is a very beautiful young woman. She is quite elegant too. Some of these pure blooded girls could learn a thing or two from her. Such a beauty, that girl. I swear Scorpius, I fear what you deem to be beautiful."

"Mother, are we speaking about the same Lily Potter?"

"Merlin. Yes, Scorpius. She is a very intelligent and talented young girl. I think she will be able to finish the program much earlier than the others."

Draco smiled at his wife, "It seems fitting that our son would find himself under Harry's training and Harry's daughter under yours."

Astoria laughed, "Yes. I think she has tremendous potential."

Lucius grunted, "Seems like you are taken with the girl, Astoria."

Narcissa grinned, "Astoria always had a keen sense for intelligence. She married our Draco didn't she?"

Lucius smirked, "Are you planning to invite her to dinner?"

Astoria smiled, "Of course. Once, she has successfully completed her training like I know she will. Quite brilliantly, I'm certain."

Scorpius watched in awe as Lily Potter became tale conversation. He just listened as his mother raved about how well Lily was doing during her training. He could not understand it. Was this the same girl he saw crying in the Owlery that night a few years ago? Or was this Lily, someone he did not know?

The next day when he went to work, he saw a new photo on Harry's desk. It was one of those off guard photos. In the photo, was a girl. A girl with red hair whose curls cascaded softly down her shoulders and further down her back . This girl stared at the camera almost as if she was staring at the person viewing the photo. Her beautiful brown eyes were captivating and his eyes fell on her lips. She had beautiful, 'pouty', pink lips. His finger traced them as if to test their softness. He knew they were soft. Something told him if he were to crush his lips unto hers, he would be welcomed with a softness he had never felt before. He grazed her freckles; He thought it was so adorable how the tiny brown spots scattered around her cheeks and nose. The photo showed nothing of her body as it was a close-up of the girl's face. Although, he suspected her face was not the only attractive feature she had. He kept staring at the photo, taking in the loose strands, the slight smirk of her lips, the beauty of her cheekbones and how mysterious yet familiar her brown eyes were.

"Lily took that photo about a week ago. Her mother gave me a copy for my office." Harry explained, interrupting his thoughts of the girl in the photo.

Scorpius almost choked when realization dawned on him. This, was Lily? This gorgeous woman was Lily Potter? His mouth was dry. He was thinking about his best friend's sister? His boss' daughter?

"This is Lily?" he asked out loud.

Harry nodded, "Yeah. She looks like Ginny I think."

Scorpius shook his head. No. She looked nothing like her mother. No, Lily was more than beautiful. Her mother was beautiful. Lily was-Scorpius could not find the perfect word for her beauty.

"She is a unique mix." he responded. Harry nodded. Scorpius reluctantly returned the photo to Harry's desk. He shook his head of all the thoughts that had sprung from her photo. He could not think of her like-no, he would not. She is his best-friend's sister, his boss' daughter and Merlin she is only seventeen. He sighed before returning to his post in the file room. As he went over the cases, he thought of the moon. He knew immediately, she was going to haunt him. But is it not natural for the moon to haunt the sun during the day? Scorpius wondered, if the moon still haunted the sun at night. He did not give himself the chance to ponder it further as he stifled the thoughts and hid the moon deep within the clouds.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sleepy. Midterm is over. I have a book to read for my Caribbean Women Writer's Class. Sigh, it would be so much easier if I was getting a degree in writing Fan fiction. Actually, I would not want that. I am pretty certain college would take the fun out of writing fan fiction. Anyways, Good nightmorning/afternoon. **


	8. Apart of you:More than you know

**Disclaimer**: Sir, Sir, I told you already. I don't own Harry Potter! He is not hidden in my basement. I bought a few books with him in it but the man is not in my basement. No, I will not let you take a look. I don't own him, I leave me to my fan fiction writing.

**Note:** I just want to say, I am grateful to those of you that comment. Normally, I don't pay attention to comments to inspire me to write but your comments make me realize that there are people out there that care about this ship as much as I do.(Don't know why I'm obsessed but ok). I encourage all of you to write more fan fics about Lily and Scorpius. This ship needs to get more attention. Anyways, just wanted to say thanks for your support!

* * *

><p>He drowned himself into his work during his final year of Auror training. He finished the files, he solved a few unsolved cases and nearing the end of his training he accompanied Drew on many active cases. He was doing so well that Mr. Potter sent him on his first official case. It was a minor job, consisting of collecting dark items from a newly opened shop in Diagon Alley. Despite how minor it was, it gave him a thrill he had never felt before. Mr. Potter just smiled at his reaction and told him, "That's how you know." Scorpius paid little attention to Mr. Potter's response. Instead, his eyes locked on a new photo added to the office. He gasped silently. Dressed in her Healer's uniform, was Lily Potter. She was smiling towards the camera and then up towards her father. Harry looked so proud of her.<p>

"Ahh, yes. I forgot to tell you. Lily is a trained Healer now. Took her one year to finish the program. Her intelligence never cease to amaze me, that girl." Harry stared a the photo in silence for a few moments before he patted Scorpius on the back.

"Let's get you one more case before you graduate this program." Harry stated. Scorpius nodded. He took one last look at the photo before he left. He felt a warmth surge through his body. He shook his head. No. He could not think about her. He needed to work and he did.

Scorpius dedicate all his time into working. He did not understand his drive. When his friends inquired about his newly acquired drive, he responded, "I love what I do." Truthfully, he did. However, there were moments he could sense that something else was driving him to be better. He had blamed it on him wanting to please Harry but after he had completed Auror training he realized the drive was still there. He took more jobs, he chose the dangerous jobs as well and he did not stop until he succeeded. He blamed his hard-work on enjoying the feeling of success but he did not bask in his success as most. He nodded when he was congratulated or praised and went in pursuit of another case. He had even thought that his reason for being so determined was because he wanted the world to know he was not just a Malfoy. He was a hard-working, loyal and kind citizen to the Wizarding World. Yet, he did not care about people's thoughts of him and family. He just knew he had to be better, so he worked hard.

It was probably this reason that Albus had forced his father to give him a day off from work. His best friend had dragged him to the Leaky Cauldron along with their other mates, Tristan and Kaleb Goyle. Kaleb had joined their small pack a year after they graduated from Hogwarts. Scorpius had only walked through the door when he realized Albus, Tristan and Kaleb had brought their girlfriends as well.

He groaned, "I am not sitting with the lot of you. I'm going home."

Albus stopped him from leaving, "Get back here you, prat! What are you going to do home?"

Scorpius shrugged, "Probably finish off that work your dad gave me today."

Albus frowned, "That work isn't due for another six months."

Scorpius smirked, "Call me an over-achiever."

Albus playfully punched him, "I'll call you a bloody loser. You're a twenty-three year old man drowning himself in his work. You need to have a life."

"Just because I don't have a girlfriend like the lot of you, don't mean I'm not living my life."

"Scorpius, just have a few drinks with us, will you?"

Scorpius sighed, "I don't want to be the third wheel around here okay?"

Albus grinned, "You are not going to be. I brought another loser who has been wasting their life away. I thought maybe the two of you could be human tonight. Although I'm fairly certain the two of you are only going to speak about work. I guess it's better than doing it, I suppose."

"Who did you invite?"

"I guess I'm the next loser wasting their life away." Scorpius heard a beautiful voice behind him and a familiar warmth embraced him. He spun around and his eyes met beautiful brown ones. He had seen them before, in person and in photos. Albus kissed the girl on her cheek and she laughed at him. He knew immediately from her warm and peaceful eyes, it was Lily Potter. He froze. He stared at her beautiful, long red hair that he noticed cascaded down to her hips. She had beautiful loose curls that made him want to run his fingers through her hair. He took in the tight green dress she wore and how it accentuated every curve on her gorgeous body. His heart almost ached staring at her. He noticed her long legs despite her being petite. He did not mind that she was petite either. She seemed a perfect height. In fact, she was perfect. From her gorgeous red lips to her cute little freckles, he found no flaws.

"Scorpius, you remember Lily, my sister."

He nodded, "Of course."

Albus grinned, "Lily, I think you know Scorpius. Dad never stops speaking about him at dinner." The two of him laughed and he was too busy soaking in her melodious laughter. Her smile was breath-taking and he had the urge to make her smile for the rest of his life.

For the rest of the evening he kept his eyes on her. She was like some creature he could not identify and he had made it his duty to do so. He noticed how she would brush her hair behind her ears when she was really focused or how her lips would pursed when she tried to remember something. He thought these small things made her human and so unlike the goddess-like persona he had of her earlier. It gave him some form of relief. He had enjoyed himself until his best mates noticed how their girlfriends looked at Lily with envy. One by one, they left with their girlfriend in tow with a promise to return. He assumed they had went someplace more private to reassure their girlfriends with kisses and empty promises. He did not care either. He just enjoyed the silence with Lily.

After a few moments of sneaking glances and accidental brushes, Scorpius cleared his throat and asked her, "I don't think they will be returning. Would you like me to apparate you home?"

Lily turned to him and smiled, "Sure. That would be nice."

Scorpius threw a few galleons on the table and helped Lily put on her coat. As they exited the Leaky Cauldron, he offered her his arm to hold out to. He had not thought about it. It was just a habit. She beamed and took his hand. He marveled at her gracefulness and he shivered at the warmth that shot through his body from her touch. It was a familiar sensation. He did not linger on it and instantly they disapparated from the Leaky Cauldron.

They arrived two blocks from her home. He expected no less from Harry Potter. She lead him to her home and he noticed her arm did not unhook from his. The warmth proliferated through out his body. She remained quiet and he was thankful because he could not utter a word. The warmth was something unknown to him yet so familiar. The moment they arrived to the door, she unhook her hands from his and smiled.

"Thank you for walking me home, Scorpius."

He nodded, "Your welcome."

She opened the door and she hesitated for a moment. She turned back to him.

"Check your pockets."

She smiled and went into the house. He shoved his hands down his pocket and pulled out a white piece of paper. It was warm. He unfolded the paper and took in the cinnamon-y aroma. It read:

_**When the moon thinks of the Sun, does it mean she is apart of him? Does the sun ever think about the moon?**_

He smiled. The sun thinks about the moon more than he should. He laughed. She is apart of him, more than she knows. He returned the letter into his pocket and spoke the word "Yes" as if Lily could hear him. It did not matter. He was certain she knew.


End file.
